Tombie
Tombie (bürgerlich Matthias; * 09.05.1991) ist ein deutscher Webvideoproduzent und Livestreamer.https://www.youtube.com/c/tombie Er wohnt in Niedersachsen. Durch seine unzähligen Streams und Videos hat er sich schon eine kleine Community aufgebaut, die "Tombiefizierten". Geschichte Tombie hatte sich im April 2016 vorerst entschieden, Videos über die Erstellung von Videospielen und anderen technischen Prozessen zu produzieren. Sein Hauptaugenmerk lag dabei bei seiner Serie "Behind the Pixels", welche mittlerweile nur noch sporadisch auf seinem Zweitkanalhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-3ypSOLcJzv4-mnV3SC2JA fortgeführt wird. Die Umstellung der Aufteilung eines Hauptkanals und Zweitkanal kam durch die Tatsache, dass er durch das Let's Playen der Spiele Super Mario 64 und Battlefront Spaß am Let's Playen gefunden hatte und nun eine klare Linie zwischen beiden Bereichen ziehen wollte. Mittlerweile liegt der Fokus seiner Produktionen wie schon erwähnt bei den Let's Plays, Streams und anderen Gamingformaten. Desweiteren hat Tombie mehrere Duals- und Partner auf YouTube mit denen er (mehr oder weniger regelmäßig) aufnimmt. Darunter zählen "321Spiele", Drabu, Tom und Taha 212th, Star Wars Basis und sonstige Freunde, welche nicht zwangsweise Youtuber sind, sondern viel eher Mitspieler und Freunde, wie Sayr, Twicii und Funky. Star Wars Tombie hat eine sehr enge und gute Beziehung zum Star Wars Franchise. Er hat seinen ersten Teil (Episode 4: Eine neue Hoffnung) laut eigener Aussage im Alter von ca. 6 Jahren gesehen und hat sich seither in das Universum verliebt. Er spielt regelmäßig alle Arten von Star Wars Spielen und hat neben den Filmen vom Star Wars ebenfalls weiterführende Medien wie Serien, Bücher und Hörbücher von Star Wars konsumiert. Er hat somit ein beachtliches Wissen im Bereich Star Wars sammeln können. Sein Lieblings-StarWars Film ist Episode 5. Nintendo Tombie hat ebenfalls eine gute Meinung über die Spiele des Herstellers Nintendo, da die Spiele laut seiner Aussage meist "sehr fertig und fehlerfrei released" werden und das Gameplay häufig äußerst ausgereift ist. Zu den Lieblingsspielereihen von Nintendo zählen für Tombie die (3D) Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Mario Kart und Super Smash Bros Spiele. Streaming Tombie streamt seit Juni 2016 regelmäßig auf YouTube (und Twitch). Hierbei hat er sich eine (kleine) Stammzuschauerschaft angeeignet, welche viele verschiedene Spiele bei seinen Streams genießen. Seine Community wird allgemein die "Tombiefizierten" genannt. Community-Nähe ist Tombie sehr wichtig, daher versucht er viel mit dem Chat zu Interagieren. Das zeigt sich sowohl durch Abstimmungen, Wetten als auch durch das einfache Unterhalten mit den Leuten. Hierbei versucht Tombie häufiger auch mal persönliche Informationen der Personen zu erhalten, um sich weiterführend darüber unterhalten zu können. In Streams ist es häufig der Fall, dass die Zuschauer über kommende Spiele entscheiden dürfen. Dies reicht von den allgemein im Chat herrschenden Trends, bis hin zu Abstimmungen über das nächste Spiel. Moderatoren Des Weiteren hat Tombie mehrere Moderatoren, welche ihm beim Streamen helfen, Fragen aus der Community zu beantworten und Unruhestifter fern zu halten. Im Folgenden werden die Moderatoren aufgelistet: *Trayden *jusemi100 *xTwicii *Max DuTant *Captain Slow *Fabian Sauron *Moebius *GamingImpossible *Fox Fox *Nati *ZOGGEX *Pilgi *Sgt. Pepper (Pepper !) *Julian 100 *Heithus XF *Fabian Michaelis (Gaunerfabi) *Spur Booster *Shorty *Dr. Schredder *MrMagison *Cihan 100 *xMish *Roman_matth *Thane Coinsystem & Gewinnspiel Im Livestream von Tombie gibt es ein Coinsystem, bei welchem man Preise mit echtem Geldwert gewinnen kann. Damit möchte er laut eigener Aussage "zusätzlich etwas zurückgeben an die Community". Alle zwei Monate werden vier Leute unter den TOP 30 der Coinbesitzer ausgelost und bekommen verschiedene Gewinne wie 5 Euro Paysafecards. Lootchest für Loots Gewinnspiel In Livestreams gibt es ganz viele Leute, die Tombie mit Loots kostenlos unterstützen. Auch diese haben die Möglichkeit, monatlich an einer Verlosung teilzunehmen. Dabei werden zwei Gewinner unter den 15 Top-Lootern per Zufall ermittelt und bekommt als Preis jeweils eine 5 Euro Paysafecard. Freundesliste und Abo-Zocken Um allen aktiven Zuschauern zu ermöglichen, in Streams mitzuspielen, werden Freundschaftsanfragen erst ab 30 Stunden aktiver Teilnahme im Streamchat angenommen. Dabei geht es nicht darum, andere auszugrenzen, sondern um Fairness gegenüber den aktiven Zuschauern, die aufrichtig mitspielen wollen und nicht einfach die Freundesliste blockieren.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhALuxGwHJo Projekte Uploadplan Des Weiteren kommen zusätzliche Videos wie News oder Mod-Vorstellungen zu unregelmäßigen Zeitpunkten. Außerdem wird häufig live gestreamt. Die Livestreams finden meist gegen Abend und spontan statt. Streamspiele STAR WARS * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Star Wars: Battlefront 2015 * Star Wars: Battlefront II 2005 NINTENDO * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Pokemon - Feuerrote Edition * Super Smash Bros Ultimate * Super Mario Maker 2 * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening WEITERE SPIELE * Apex Legends * The Evil Within (zur Playlist) * Battlefield V * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Beta * Halo Master Chief Collection (zur Playlist) * Lego Indiana Jones * Pummel Party * Gears 5 * Rocket League * Skribbl.io * Stadt Land Fluss online * Trouble in Terrorist Town (Garry's Mod) * Spiel des Lebens * Fortnite Alle Streams sind in dieser Playlist zu finden, ausgenommen Streams mit eigener Playlist. Aktuelle VoD STAR WARS * NEU - Lego Star Wars 3 The Clone Wars mit Twicii (zur Playlist) - NEU * Lego Star Wars: Die Komplette Saga - Let's Play Together mit Twicii (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Battlefront 2015 Retro (PS4) (ab Video #279) * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Let's Play Commentary (PS4) (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Mission 30 Kills (PS4) (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Challenges (PS4) (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Mods (PC) (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Guides (Playlist 1 und Playlist 2) * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Let's Play Together (zur Playlist) * Star Wars Erklärt (zur Playlist) NINTENDO * zur Zeit keine weiteren Spiele WEITERE SPIELE * Let's Show (Verschiedene Spiele, kommt unregelmäßig und selten) (zur Playlist) * zur Zeit keine weiteren Spiele Abgeschlossene Projekte STAR WARS * Star Wars: Adventskalender (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Battlefront 2004 (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Battlefront II 2005 (zur Playlist) *Star Wars: Battlefront 2015 (bis Video #278) * Star Wars: Battlefront 2015 - Guides (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Battlefront 2015 - Let's Play Together (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Battlefront 2015 - Loadout Challenges (zur Playlist) *Star Wars: Battlefront II 2018 - Beta (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Battlefront II 2018 - Solo-Kampagne (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Battlefront II 2018 - Konzepte zu Seasons und Helden (zur Playlist) *Star Wars: Bounty Hunters (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Episode 3 Die Rache der Sith (zur Playlist) *Star Wars: Jedi Fallen Order (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (zur Playlist) *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II (zur Playlist) *Star Wars: Jedi Knight Dark Forces 2 (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Republic Commando (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Republic Commando - 2019 Replay (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire - 2019 Replay (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Star Wars (NES 1991) (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Super Star Wars - Eine Neue Hoffnung (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Super Star Wars - Das Imperium Schlägt Zurück (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: Super Star Wars - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 - 2019 Replay (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition (zur Playlist) * Star Wars: The Old Republic (zur Playlist) NINTENDO * Banjo Kazooie (zur Playlist) * Diddy Kong Racing (zur Playlist) * Kirby Super Star Ultra (zur Playlist) * Kirby's Adventure * Kirby's Adventure Wii (zur Playlist) * Mario Party 6 - Let's Play Together (zur Playlist) * Super Mario 64 (zur Playlist) * Super Mario Galaxy (Stream-LP) * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Stream-LP) * Super Mario Odyssey (Stream-LP) * Super Mario Odyssey (zur Playlist) * Super Mario Sunshine (zur Playlist) * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (Stream-LP) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (zur Playlist) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (zur Playlist) * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (Stream-LP) (zur Playlist) * The Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask (Stream-LP) * The Legend of Zelda: WindWaker (Stream-LP) * Yoshi's Crafted World (Stream-LP) * Yoshi's Story (zur Playlist) WEITERE SPIELE * Battlefield 1 - Beta (zur Playlist) * Battlefield 1 - Solo-Kampagne (zur Playlist) * Battlefield 1 (zur Playlist) * Battlefield V (zur Playlist) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered * Counter Strike: Global Offensive (zur Playlist) * Dead Space (Stream-LP) * Detroit Become Human (zur Playlist) * God of War (zur Playlist) * Man of Medan (zur Playlist) * Mighty No. 9 (zur Playlist) * Overwatch (zur Playlist) * Payday 2 (zur Playlist) * Playerunknown's Battlegrounds (Stream-LP) * Ratchet und Clank (zur Playlist) * Resident Evil 2 Remake (zur Playlist) * Schokotalk (zur Playlist) * Sonic The Hedgehog (zur Playlist) * Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (zur Playlist) * Sonic Mania (Stream-LP) (zur Playlist) * Splatoon 2 (Stream-LP) * The Last of Us (zur Playlist) * TimeSplitters 2 (zur Playlist) * Titanfall 2 (zur Playlist) * Until Dawn (zur Playlist) Abgeschlossene Stream-LPs findet man in dieser Playlist. Trivia & Alternative Fakten * Tombie ist ca. 1,97 m groß * Tombie nannte sich früher oft Odwalla #Safttombie * Tombie lügt gerne #Lügentombie * Tombies Lieblingsfarbe ist blau * Tombies Lieblings-Charakter in Star Wars ist Boba Fett * Tombie spricht gerne alternatives Deutsch * Tombie geht immer zu Real * Tombie hat einen größeren Bruder * Tombie hat einen Zweitkanal auf welchem er z.B Lebewesen aus Star Wars erklärt oder z.B wie es hinter den Kulissen eines Videospiels aussieht * Tombie hat einen Mod der auf Katja steht. Sein Name ist KatjaxTwicii * Tombie liebt die Schwanzpeitscher aus Deadspace * Tombie hat eine Schwanzpeitscher Dokumentation * Tombie hat seit dem 07.06.17 eine "Streampflanze", deren Gesundheitszustand uns Tombie mit der Webcam immer wieder mal zeigt. Es ist eine lila Orchidee mit dem Namen "Peach" (mittlerweile #RIP) * Tombie kann den sogenannten "Wookie-Schrei" perfekt imitieren. * Tombie liebt Fertiglasagne und isst Kaviar nur bei seinen Eltern * Tombie cruised mit dem sogenannten Mumienblitz (Renault Clio + Pfandflaschen im Kofferraum) durch die Lübecker City * Tombie hat coolen Merch * Tombie findet 1,50€ für Haargel (beim Friseur) zu teuer * Tombie's Lieblingsessen ist: (Zitat) Rouladen von meiner Mama * Tombie stalkt oft seine Zuschauer und haut manchmal auch Fakten zu diesen heraus (#Stalkertombie und seine #Stalkerfacts) * Es existieren viele Hablwahrheiten zu Tombie. Diese werden oft in eine Nachricht mit #Tombiefact geschrieben * Max DuTant hat einige coole Tombie Wallpaper erstellt. Diese sind weiter unten auf dieser Seite zu finden * Tombie ist nicht faul er ist nur Phlegmatiker * Tombie ist der Meinung, dass Kühe auch Bananen essen würden. Dieser Streammythos entstand bei Mario Kart. * Tombie würde gerne einen Onkel Owen a Star Wars Story sehen, bei dem Owen seinen Speeder mit einer Bordkanone ausstattet, da es bei Battlefront 2 von den Rebellen auf Tatooine so genutz wird. Fanpost Falls du Tombie eine Freude bereiten möchtest, kannst du ihm auf Nachfrage der Adresse (mittlerweile Postfach) gerne etwas zuschicken. Bereits vorhandene Fangeschenke: *Stofftombie von jusemi100 *Holztombie-Porträt von Phililol *Lilaner Brief *Tombie-Comic von Trayden *Tombie-Zeichnung von FBL Gaming *Tombie-Fanart von Trayden (Zelda) *Tombie-Fanart von Trayden (Mario) *Box mit vielen Spielzeugen und Kleinigkeiten von BlackMirror *Tombie-Fanart von Trayden (Weihnachtsmann) *Tombie-Fanart von Trayden (Kirby) *viele Verschiedene Briefe mit netten Worten und oder Geld bzw. Materiellen Geschenken Geschenkte Spiele: *Undertale von LeLink *Euro Truck Simulator von FunkyXF *Astroneer von Leogalier *Rocket League von FunkyXF *ARK von xTwicii *PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS von FunkyXF *Lethal League von Leogalier *Nidhogg von Leogalier Wallpaper Es gibt mehrere tolle Tombie Wallpaper: * Set 1: Bandagen von Max Du-Tant * Set 2: Nikolaus von Max Du-Tant * Set 3: Tombie Schriftzug von Max Du-Tant * Set 4: 15.000 Abo Spezial von Tombie * Set 5: Poster von Max Du-Tant Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Geboren 1991 Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Gründung 2015 Kategorie:Livestreamer Kategorie:Let's Player